


Alone

by amm_amethyst



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Gen, Hurt Leo Valdez, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Self-Harm, its barely mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm_amethyst/pseuds/amm_amethyst
Summary: Leo’s left alone on the Argo IIhe has some time to think
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW//: self harm, implied child abuse and dissociating kind of 
> 
> i’m back with the leo angst >:)
> 
> set in house of hades when percabeth are in tartarus

They had all left the ship. All on different quests. Jason and Piper one way and Hazel and Frank the other. Jason and Piper wanted time alone as a couple (like they hadn’t gotten enough already) and Hazel and Frank wanted time to ‘sort their friendship out’ or whatever.

That left Leo alone.

Alone.

He hated that word. He hated the feeling it brought. The memories.

The memories

It was quiet. Weirdly quiet. The quietest it had been since Percy and Annabeth fell.

Percy and Annabeth.

They fell because of him. His fault. His fault. _His fault. His fault._ _ **His fault. His fault.**_ **His fault. His-**

The silence was deafening. 

Everything in his life comes down to that sentence really.

His fault. 

His mom. The kids he couldn’t protect in foster homes and on the street. The war between demigods. Percy and Annabeth’s fall into tartarus. 

Tartarus. 

Fucking tartarus. 

Literal hell. 

The place no demigod has _ever_ escaped. 

They were sent down there. 

_Leo_ sent them down there. 

He wanted to scream. 

So he did. 

Screamed. 

And screamed 

Louder. 

.....Cried. 

_pulled hair_

_bit lip_

_eyes shut_

_on the floor_

_knees to chest_

**... _mama where are you_**

**_i miss you_ **

**_come back_ **

_floorboards creak_

_heels click_

_~~pathetic~~_

_~~weak~~_

_~~why did you leave us~~_

_a punch in the gut_

_~~come back to us~~_

_~~you left us with her~~_

_lock of the closet_

_~~she killed her, you saw~~_

_blood in the bath_

_brown hair_

_blood on the wall_

_...laughter?_

_~~why didn’t you do anything~~ _

_feet pounding_

_~~you saw them take me~~_

_sirens_

_cries_

_footsteps_

_~~you knew i didn’t do it~~_

_tears_

_trees rustling_

_shouts_

_~~i was innocent~~_

_black hair_

_protests_

_...silence_

_~~you could have stopped them~~_

_red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue_ **~~_red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue red and blue red and_ ~~ **

_~~it was false charges~~_

_pleas_

_shouts_

_~~why didn’t you say anything~~_

_running_

_~~they shot me~~_

_loud noises_

~~**_BANG_**~~

_~~you saw~~_

_blood on the streets_

_blue uniforms_

_evil smirks_

_~~useless~~_

_push down the stairs_

_~~retarded~~_

_detention_

_call home_

_punch in the gut_

_lock of the closet_

_~~**diablo diablo diablo diablo diablo diablo diablo diablo diablo diablo diablo diablo diablo diablo diablo dia-**~~_

_blood?_

_metallic._

_...festus_

_**he misses him**_

_**where is he?**_

_wood_

_floorboards_

_...no creaking_

_shine?_

_sharp_

_blade_

_hand reaching out_

**_is it his?_**

_grabbing the blade_

_**who left it here?**_

_Cold_

_wet_

_sticky_

_............._

_**blood?**_

**_is it his?_**

**** _blood running down an arm_

_**strange** _

__

_a voice_

**_he doesn't think it’s his_ **

_another voice_

_and another_

_and another_

_a scream_

**_it’s not his_ **

_can you here me?_

**_a soft voice_**

**_he thinks he recognises it_ **

**_he thinks he nodded_ **

_what’s your name?_

**_name?_ **

**_he doesn’t remember_ **

_sleep. You’ll be okay._

_**...sleep** _

_**that sounds nice** _

He shut his eyes. 


	2. Piper’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the last chapter but from when Piper comes back 
> 
> it might be a bit short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big TW for blood here, stay safe xx

Piper couldn’t speak. Her mouth ran dry.

She screamed. 

It felt like all she could do. 

* * *

Piper and Jason had just got back to the ship. Carrying snacks they had bought, they waited on the deck for Hazel and Frank. They went alone because they had to talk privately. Hazel had asked Frank out, but he rejected her, she didn’t seem too upset though.

”I wonder where Leo is?” Piper asked, mostly to herself.

”I’m sure he’s fine, he’ll be down in the engine room, we’ll bring him snacks later.” 

Hazel and Frank waved at them as they walked up the deck, hands filled with celestial bronze. They seemed happy, like they’d never been better friends. 

“Where do you think Leo would want these?” Hazel asked, showing them the celestial bronze. 

“We can put them in the mess hall right now, we need to go there now anyway.” 

“Where is Leo anyway?” 

Piper took a quick look around. It was quiet. Weirdly quiet. She knew Leo liked noise, and silence made him antsy, so surely there would be some noise? 

The group made there way down to the mess hall anyway, figuring that he would show up if he heard them. The mess hall was as quiet as it was on the deck. They played the snacks and celestial bronze on the pool table, trying to make noise so maybe Leo would show up. Piper was starting to get worried. She cared about Leo a lot, he was like her little brother. She knew while he was building the Argo with the rest of the Hephaestus kids, he barely ate or slept. Piper ended up watching over him a lot, and had to charmspeak him into taking breaks sometimes. She wasn’t proud of that, she hated charmspeaking her friends, even if it’s for their own good, but he wasn’t going to take a break otherwise. 

She knew Leo better than anyone else on the ship, but sometimes she felt she knew nothing about him at the same time. Mainly his past. She knew he had been to many foster homes, ran away six times. She knew his mom died in a workshop incident when he was only eight. She knew he had a bad relationship with his relatives, but that’s really it. Piper had tried to get him to talk more, but he always changed the subject, looked for something to joke about, then they moved on. Piper never forgot those moments, but she didn’t bring them up either, he clearly didn’t want to talk about it, and that’s okay. She didn’t want to force Leo into talking about something he wasn’t ready to talk about. She had just hoped he would talk about it at some point. 

Piper clapped her hands together. “I know where he would be, down in the engine room, we should go check.” 

The rest of the group murmured in agreement, then followed Piper down towards the engine room. 

* * *

Piper knocked on the door. “Hey Leo, we’re back. You in there?”

No response. Piper was even more worried now. Maybe he just fell asleep, she tried to convince herself, but she had a feeling something worse happened. She must of had a worried expression on her face because Frank put a hand on her shoulder.

“Piper I’m sure he’s fine.”

”He might have just fallen asleep, he’s been looking really tired lately,” Hazel reassured her. 

Jason kissed her forehead. “Yeah Pipes, I’ll open the door.”

Jason pushed the door open.

Piper screamed. 

Sitting in a ball in the corner of the room, was Leo. He had a small knife in one hand and his other arm resting on his knees. Blood was streaming out a cut in his forearm. Leo seemed to be looking at it, but she didn’t think he was actually seeing it. Piper ran up to him. Hazel ran out the room, shouting about getting bandages and ambrosia. Jason and Frank followed Piper, Frank taking the knife out of his hand and putting it on a nearby table. Piper shouted his name, but she didn’t think he could hear her. He had a vacant look in his eyes, like he wasn’t even there. He had tear staining his face, and cheeks red, presumably from crying. 

“Can you hear me?” She said, charmspeaking and trying to keep her voice steady.

Leo gave a weak nod, so weak you probably wouldn’t have noticed. 

“What’s your name?” Piper asked. She had seen people ask things like this on dramatic tv shows, she hoped it actually worked. She got no response from Leo, he still had the dead look in his eyes.

”Sleep. You’ll be okay.” 

Leo slowly shut his eyes. His breathing got heavier and Hazel returned with the bandages and ambrosia. Jason took the bandages and wrapped Leos arm up. Frank lifted him up bridal style and him and Jason silently left for the infirmary. 

Piper sat on the floor. She stared at the corner, at the bloodstain on the wooden floorboard. _Leo’s blood._ She couldn’t get the image out of her head, Leo sitting on the floor, looking dead. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, she looked up to see Hazel’s face. She smiled weakly, and burst into tears. Her best friend, her _brother,_ is now in the infirmary. She could have been there for him, she didn’t have to go with Jason, she knew he hated being alone and went anyway. Hazel wrapped her arms around her, squeezing tightly. Piper made a mental promise to never leave Leo like that again. She didn’t want to lose him. 

She _couldn’t lose him._

Hazel whispered to her, saying he would be fine. Everything would be okay. Jason and Frank came back, and Piper left, saying she was going to the infirmary. Jason offered to go with her, but she wanted to be alone for now. Jason pulled her into a hug, kissed her and went to his room. Piper left for the infirmary. 

* * *

He looked so peaceful, sleeping. It looked it was well needed. She had been here for four hours, Jason had come in and asked her to go to sleep, but she couldn’t. She tried, but she felt like she had to be there when he wakes up. Jason had left Doritos for her, which was nice of him.

She wondered what caused it. What caused Leo to hurt himself, and completely space out. It had to have been something, it wouldn’t just happen for no reason. Piper felt like she couldn’t stay up any longer, her eyelids becoming heavy. She climbed in Leo’s bed, her back against his. She was reminded of the Wilderness school, before Jason came, when they would sneak out and lie under the stars, they would gossip, joke and talk shit about other people in their year. Or if one of them was having a bad day, they would just sit in comfortable silence and bask in each others presence. There was always rumours that they were dating, because they were so close, but they were basically siblings. They loved each other, but it was completely platonic. 

She could feel her eyelids droop and she shut her eyes, being swept away by sleep. 

That night, she got no nightmares, as if the gods took pity on her. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok i promise i’ll work on the next chapter of Goode High next, i just need a break from it i guess? which is stupid because i’m only 2 chapters in but :// 
> 
> anyway love you all <3


End file.
